Beyond the Darkness
by Tenshineko01
Summary: A Nuzlocke challenge. I suck at writing summery's.


**I do not own Pokemon, only the story line(Not the storyline in the game) Forgive me this is my first time doing this.**

Prologue

The small light coming off from the T.V. had just been turned off as a young girl of 15 stretched her arms and was about to head to bed. The room was full of many things but one thing stood out. A small picture of a man, a woman, and a small child torn in half on a desk beside the bed.

"Night dad. Tomorrow I get my first Pokemon." she whispered being careful not to disturb her mom who was sleeping in the room next to her.

Just as she was about to get into her bed there was a faint tap at her window. Walking over to her window only to see a Starly tapping its beak on the glass as if to say good night. Giggling softly she turned to head back to bed and bumped into something slightly taller than her. Before she could do anything like screaming for her mom a hand was placed over her mouth muffling the not so loud shriek.

"Will you calm down, Elena? It only me." she heard a voice say already knowing who it was by the tone he was using.

With a frustrated sigh she removed the hand and glared at the blond haired boy.

"Tamaki, what on earth are you doing in my house? And how did you get in here?!" she whispered loudly with a look that could kill.

"Simple I found your house key under the mat for the back door, also you saw that documentary about the Red Gyarados? Oh man Professor Rowan sure know a lot about Pokemon." he whispered in admiration.

Elena just sighed while placing her hand on her hip, looking at her friend.

"Well he is a world renowned Pokemon Researcher. Also that's not the only reason you broke into my house at 11 o'clock at night is it?" she said with the Hispanic accent she got from her mother.

Waving his hand in front of him in defense he chuckled quietly.

"Ok, ok you got me. I don't want to wait to get our Pokemon tomorrow so I thought we could go and get them now." he said with a devious grin.

Before Elena could reply Tamaki had already bolted out the room through the window. Running to the now open window Elena looked out to see Tamaki running to his house. I swear that guy takes after his father sometimes. She thought as she put on her black jacket and Bunnary slippers. Sneaking passed her mother's room she tiptoed down stairs and went out the front door. With a sigh of relief she took off towards Tamaki's house, as soon as she got there Tamaki rammed into her causing her to fall. He grabbed her hand before she fell to the ground.

"You know you need to be more careful when you trying to get somewhere." he said with a grin.

Standing up straight Elena dusted herself off.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." she mumbled. Not hearing her Tamaki took off once again, leaving Elena in the dust.

With a small growl she ran after him towards the edge of town. Finally catching up to her friend she saw him standing near the tall grass, looking at it she heard what her mother had told her many times before, "Don't go in the tall grass. There are wild Pokemon that can hurt you." The words echoed in Elena's ears.

"Tamaki I think we should head back home with if we run into a wild Pokemon." she said with a worried tone.

Tamaki shrugged it off before looking at her, "Hey don't worry so much. We'll just stay close to the edge of the grass and avoid any Pokemon all together." he said before running away from the grass.

"Ok! Three...Two... One!" he shouted as he started to run towards the grass.

"Hold it right there!" an older voice shouted loudly causing Elena to jump a foot out of her skin. Tamaki actually tripped and fell on his face. He turned to see who had stopped him from his destiny and saw an old man with a mustache and a young boy behind him.

"Y-you're-" Tamaki stuttered before he was cut off.

"What do you think you're doing heading off into the tall grass without any Pokemon?" the man scowled Tamaki.

Wincing at the tone Elena quickly came to his defense, "It was my idea sir, you see tomorrow we get our first Pokemon and i was so excited I wanted to get it right away." she said trailing off at the end.

With a stern look the man looked at the two kids before turning to the boy behind him, "Lucas hand me my briefcase." he said.

"But Professor are you sure they can handle them? What if they are too much?" the boy protested.

The Professor didn't say a word but only held his hand out for the briefcase. The boy, Lucas, gave the man his briefcase with a sigh and the man opened it. Tamaki's and Elena's eyes widened in astonishment. Inside were three Pokeballs, taking all three the man released the creatures inside of them.

Elena could hardly contain her excitement; in front of her were three of the cutest Pokemon she had ever seen.

"You both may choose only one Pokemon to be your partner." the Professor said placing his hand behind his back.

The turtle like one just stared at her and quickly turned away and it almost like she said, "Hump".

With an unsure chuckle the looked at the other two Pokemon, the small blue one looked like a penguin and looked at her with lazy eyes. "I'm picking this one!" Tamaki shouted picking up the unsuspecting Pokemon.

With wide eyes in shock Elena looked back at the last Pokemon. A small chimp like Pokemon with a small flame. He looked like he was enjoying the night sky, with a small chuckle Elena reached out to the Pokemon.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked him.(at least she thought it was a boy)

The Pokemon looked at her hand and at Tamaki who was now twirling around with his new but dizzy Pokemon.

"I'm going to call you Honey-Senpai!" he shouted. "Piiplu-uup!(My na-ame is Yuki!)" the Piplup shouted.

The fire type laughed and took Elena's hand, "Sure." he said.

Elena was surprised did the Pokemon just talk? Elena shook her head, she had to be hearing things just then Tamaki stopped twirling and thanked the Professor. Before Elena could also thank the man, he had already walked off.

"Elena why don't we have a battle?" Tamaki asked his childhood friend.

"Tamaki I just want to go home before my mom wales up." she whined.

The Chimchar was now on her shoulder and looked at the dizzy Piplup.

"You ok Yuki?" he asked his friend.

"Pip piplup.(I'll be fine once the sky gets back to where it's supposed to be.)" he replied dizzily.

"Ok! Honey-Senpai use Growl!" Tamaki ordered.

Shaking his head the newly named Honey-Senpai growled and did as he was told.

"Uh..Chimchar use Scratch!" Elena said not fully sure of what to do.

The chimchar shuddered slightly as his opponent growled at him but started to swipe his fingers at the Pokemon. This went on for a while as soon as the battle had started it was over. Both Pokemon were nearly out of breath but the Chimchar looked like he was about to pass out.

"Honey-Senpai use Pound!" Tamaki shouted as the Pokemon charged forward with his flipper high and pounded the small chimp.

With a pained cry the Pokemon passed out. With a gasp Elena ran towards her Pokemon with worry.

"Are you ok little guy?" she asked the Pokemon.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine after a nice long rest." he replied.

Elena quietly gasped she did hear her Pokemon talk. Had they already formed that strong of a bond after a battle?

"See you tomorrow, Elena!" Tamaki shouted racing home dragging the Piplup with him.

With yet another sigh Elena picked up her Pokemon and started walking home.

"Why can I understand you, but not Tamaki's Piplup?" she asked the Chimchar.

"I'm not sure, i think it's like that for every Pokemon trainer. They can understand only their own Pokemon." he explained.

Elena giggled, "Tamaki must of been too excited to hear what Piplup was saying. By the way my name's Elena, what's your's?" she asked the fire type.

The chimchar was surprised at this; normally the trainer would just give their Pokemon a nickname without asking if it was ok with them. He looked back at her with a wide smile.

"My name's Starkk." he replied as they entered Elena's home.

Elena noticed that the living room light was on and immediately felt sick to her stomach.

"What were you doing outside this late at night?" her mother asked her. Quickly turning around Elena faced her mother as she tried to explain.

Her mother saw the exhausted Pokemon in her arms and sighed, "Just go to bed. I'll talk with you in the morning." her mother said kissing her daughter's forehead.

With a sad nod she headed up stairs, "Are you in trouble?" Starkk asked quietly.

"Yeah but I think I'll be ok. I'll just tell her what happened." Elena said taking off her slippers off at her bedroom door.

Placing the Chimchar, Starkk, on her bed she took off her jacket, placing it on the chair and curled into bed.

"Good night Starkk. See you in the morning." she said with a sigh.

Taking one of the pillows she gave it to Starkk, he looked at it and smiled walking closer to her he curled up close to her chest and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Elena. Also thank you."


End file.
